1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cameras and camera display control methods, and, in detail, relates to a camera having a function of still image photographing and moving image photographing such as a digital camera, a video camera, and a mobile phone with a camera, and relates to a display control method of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Still image photographing as cutting out a moment as in the conventional film photograph is comparatively easy for a typical user. On the other hand, in moving image photographing, it is difficult how to fix start timing and end timing and a movie camera is used frequently in a formalized case such as an athletic festival and a wedding ceremony.
Further, except when detailed rendering is preliminarily determined, a photographed moving image has little variety and it is very difficult to make it an image worth viewing. This is because it is difficult to endure the monotonous image for a user accustomed to viewing a moving image in which composition changes frequently as in a TV program. Moreover, although a colorful expression can be obtained by the change of photographing parameters, it is difficult for an amateur user to do it.
In this manner, although the moving image photographing is difficult for the typical user, the still image has a limitation for obtaining the colorful expression on the other hand. Accordingly, there is an idea of performing display by combining the moving image and the still image. For example, Japanese Patent Application laid-Open Publication No. 2008-252296 (published on Oct. 16, 2008) discloses a face index generation apparatus which is capable of displaying a period when the same person appears continuously correspondingly to the face image of each character.